Traveling Love
by XxMehWolfyxX
Summary: Paul comes back to the daycare to take Turtwig back, when he finds out his Pokémon has an egg with Troublesome's. Rated T just in case ;)
1. We have to travel together

_**This is my first storyyyyyy! PLEAZE TELL ME IF U LIKED IT OR NOT! :)**_

**~ Paul's Pov ~**

Ugh...stupid mornings. I got up and walked over to the Pokémon Daycare. I left my Turtwig there for a couple of days. The thing was useless! Couldn't win one single match for me, and if Turtwig wasn't a boy, I would have left Turtwig in the very beginning!

I walked through the doors and spotted a blue haired girl. She looked awfully familiar...

"PAUL!? Wow, it really is you! I haven't seen you since I traveled with Ash!" Dawn. That girl who went with Ash.

"Oh, it's _you_." I knew that would tick her off, which it did.

"WHAT!? After all this time and not one single nice comment! I'm _14_! Come on, at least say a friendly hello?" Ugh, she is going to kill me.

"Hi." She finally calmed down. I thought she was going to come over at me and pounce on me! What a troublesome girl she is...

"Soooo, what are you doing here Paul?" Her voice is getting so high-pitched and irritating!

"I dropped off my Turtwig and came to get it back. Now be a good girl and stop talking to me so I can get my Pokémon."

I walked over to the desk and asked the lady for my Pokémon. "Be right back."

She came back with two pokeballs in her hand. I'm guessing the other is Troublesome's.

Troublesome walked over to the desk beside me. She was so small compared to me. Even if I am 16. The old lady handed our pokeballs and we paid.

I was just about to go out the doors, when the lady spoke up, "Hey! While we were watching over your two Pokémon here, I found an egg. Both of your Pokémon were together with it." Great! Just great! Stupid pathetic Turtwig went out and made an egg with Troublesome's Pokemon!

"Oh My Gosh! Really! My Buenary with his Turtwig!? Can I have the egg Paul? Please!?"

"Ah, but listen here." The old lady spoke up again. "Your two Pokémon both evolved while you were gone. After they evolved they got really close and well, made an egg!"

I took out the pokeball, and indeed Turtwig evolved into Grotle. Troublesome did the same and out came a Lopunny. The two Pokémon walked over to each other and started to cuddle. "Yuck, sick."

"Paul! Stop being so rude. Your Grotle is in love! You should try it too sometime instead of being a loner all the time!"

"Whatever. Give me the egg. I'll take it."

"No! I want the egg! It _is_ Lopunny's!" We both gave each other glares.

"How about you two travel together until the egg hatches?" Dawn went over, took the egg from the lady, and came up to me again.

"Looks like we're traveling together." With that she walked out the door with Lopunny following. I returned Grotle and went out after her.

I guess we are going to be traveling together...

_Paul: We have to travel together!?  
Me: Yes!  
Dawn: Come on Paulie! It will be sooo much fun~!  
Paul&Me: Paulie?  
Dawn: ...*Blushes*  
Me: Dawn Has A Crush! Dawn Has A Crush! What about you Paul~?  
Paul: ..._

**I'm really sorry this was sooooo short! But it is the first chapter after all~! PWEAZE PWEAZE PWEAZE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW!**


	2. The awkward camp-out

_**Here's the next one! ;) Hope ya like it!**_

* * *

**~ Dawn's Pov ~**

I looked behind me and indeed, Paul was there. I thought he would've just left instead of coming with me! I mean, well he does _hate_ me...right? At least I'll have some company for a while.

Right now we were in the forest. I looked up at the sky and it was really dark. I turned around and looked at Paul.

"Should we set up camp? It looks really dark and im reaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy hungryyyyyyy!" I knew it would annoy him, but I didn't care. I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure. Lets just get _into_ the forest a little bit. I don't want no travelers stepping on us if we sleep here on the path." I followed Paul into the forest, and each step we took, I realized I was getting closer to Paul. I don't like being alone in the dark!

"Are you going to make the campfire, or am I?" He turned his head over towards me.

"I will. You'll probably burn yourself and the rest of this forest down." He left me and went to get some firewood. Of course he would say something like that, but, thats what I like about him. Wait, NOT LIKE LIKE! Just his...uhmm...personality! Yeah, that!

* * *

I looked in his so-called-bag and saw he only had a sleeping bag. He doesn't have a tent? He is sooo lucky I do!

I took out my pop-up tent, to find holes in it! "NOOO! I needed this tent!" I sat there whining like a little kid as usual. Paul came back and set the firewood down. "What's up with you? I go get some wood to come back and see you whining. What, did a Spinarak crawl in your panties?"

"Oh my gosh! Did it?" I don't like spiders at all! Ever since that day when Piplup saved me, I've been terrified by spiders. Paul just nodded his head from side to side slowly while sighing.

"If you want to know...my tent has holes in it. And I don't have a sleeping bag."

"How do you sleep without a sleeping bag?" I groaned and looked up at him.

"The tent had one attached to it, so I didn't need one..." I sat on my knees on a blanket I put out. Out of nowhere, Paul threw a sleeping bag toward me. "Wha...?"

"I'm not stupid. I carry extras." "Oh.." I mumbled. I laid my sleeping bag down next to Paul's. I heard Lopunny and Piplup's stomach growl. "Ya hungry guys?" My stomach then growled too. "Looks like i am too!" i giggled softly.

Paul was done cooking already! I didn't know he could cook...Whatever. There was Pokémon food also. He divided the food into two plates, for he already had his Pokemon out eating.

"Go, Pokeballs!" I threw my pokeballs into the sky and watched as all my Pokémon appeared. "Time to eat guys." I said smiling at them.

"You gonna eat or what?" Paul said handing me a small bowl. "Thank you" He responded with a grunt.

What i said earlier is definitely true! He sure does need to love someone! He is a _ loner_! He cares about nothing but himself and making his Pokémon tougher.

I finished my bowl and gathered everyone elses. I quickly ran down to the river bank, cleaned the dishes, and came back. I gave them to Paul and he put them away. "Return.."

My Pokémon disappeared in their pokeballs. So did Paul's.

The fire beside our sleeping bags was getting smaller. I gave yawn. I took off my vest and took out a shirt to lay in. Paul was already in his bag, he just wasn't sleeping yet.

I got in and let Piplup lay beside me. I could feel Paul's back on my back. I never realised how close our bags were...He was so...warm. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

When i awoke, my head was against something soft. My eyes were still closed. "Mmmm..."

"You awake yet Troublesome? You could get off me if ya want?" I opened my eyes quickly to see that my head was resting on Paul's chest. I sat up and blushed a deep crimson red.

"By the way, your hair smells like lavender..." He sniffed my hair? I shuddered, "weird..." Luckily he didn't hear me.

Why didn't he just move me off of him? I mean he can probably lift me up. I went over to the egg to check on it. "I wonder what you're gonna be...?" I lifted up the egg, which was really warm. I set the egg back down in my bag and got 'dressed'.

"You ready?" Paul was done cleaning up. How does he get it done so fast? "Yeah, what city is next?" Paul grabbed the map and then put it back. "Hearthome city."

"I can get my next ribbon!" i squealed. Paul groaned.

Hearthome city...here we come!

* * *

_**Dawn- Was I sleeping on him the whole night?!  
Paul- Why? Ya don't like me?  
Dawn- N-no..It's just..weird...  
Me- Enough with the chit-chat ladies! Paul, no smart comebacks.  
Paul-...  
Me- Please Review~!  
Dawn- Peace! x3**_


	3. A test battle and a little singing

_**Thanks for the reviews guyz! Glad to know my story is actually pretty good! Luv ya's!**_

* * *

**~ Paul's Pov ~**

We were walking for quite a bit now. The sun was still slowly rising. I gave a small yawn. At the horizon I could see buildings. "I guess we're here." "Yay!" She ran up ahead squealing really loudly. Girls...

As I was walking I was thinking about this morning. "Hehe...sure did get Troublesome off me." Her face was so bright red when she sat up. A slight chuckle escaped my mouth.

I saw Troublesome running towards me. She grabbed my arm, and started running. "Yo! Watch it! I'm going to fa-"

CRASH!

"Ouchy..." Troublesome said. She looked at our position and blushed a light pink. I was on top of her, while she was on her back facing me. She looks so cute when she blushes...Da Fudge? What the hell! No! Troublesome = cute? No way!

"Uh-uhm...are you going to get off me...?" Her voice dragged me back from my little war. After I realised what she said I quickly scrambled up and I think I blushed...? What is happening to me? Am I turning..._soft_?

"S-sorry."

* * *

We walked slowly to the motel in town and got a place to stay. Unfortunetly...they only had one room available, _and _only one bed. We took it though after a few minutes of fighting.

We went to our room and put our stuff down. Troublesome took some clothes out of her bag and started toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a long shower." "You do that then. I'll be out training." "Hopefully I'll be done before you get back..." I heard her mumble, probably thinking I didn't hear her.

I took the spare key and threw it in my pocket. I walked out of the motel and into a field. "Elekid, out! Grotle, out!" He threw both pokeballs into the air and out came both Elekid, and Grotle.

"Now let's see what you can do..." The two pokemon had a pretty good battle. Elekid was on the edge of fainting, while Grotle still had some energy to give. "That's enough. You did pretty good Grotle..." He returned his Pokémon and walked back to the motel.

He was about to go in when he heard a voice. "Is that-? Is that Troublesome singing...?" I listened through the door for a few moments, then opened the door.

"Uhhh...Troublesome?" She turned around quickly revealing a bright red across her face. She looked like a Charmander who just caught its face on fire! She was wrapped in a towel with her hair down, still wet. She had a brush in her hand, probably using it as a microphone.

"Uhhh...I-I...uhm..." She kept stuttering having a loss for words. "Why don't you just go get dressed. Then we can go get something to eat, alright?" "Mhmm.." She quickly turned around running into the bathroom.

"Who would've thought she actually had a good voice...?"

* * *

**~ Dawn's Pov ~**

Omg! I can't believe he heard me singing! Better yet, in a towel half-naked! Oh...What could be worse? I quickly got dressed in my casual clothing, but instead i wore my hair down instead of putting it up, I still wore my hat though.

Me and Paul got a table and waited for our food to come. I decided to try to strike up a conversation.

"Are you going to come to my contest and watch me tomorrow?" Paul looked up at me. I'm guessing he was thinking about something. "Uh, yea sure."

"Really? Cool!" After that our food came. We ate in silence listening to the radio. My favorite song came on! It was Mean by Taylor Swift. It reminded me so much of Paul. I'm not really sure why it's my favorite since it reminds me of him. Do I..._like_ him? Nahh! That's got to be a joke! Or is it...?

"Hey Paul? This song sorta reminds me of you.." I said humming along to the beat. "Your thinking about me now? Hmmm.." Wha..? Oh gosh! Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Ugh...

I got into a deep thought about what holiday was coming up next. Valentines Day! It was almost Valentines Day! Oh yeah...I don't have a boyfriend...But I do have Paul! I can get him something! But what...?

By the time we were done I told Paul I would meet him at our room. I skipped down the road to the store. Everything was so pretty! Everything was all in shades and tints of pink. (Too much color for me to handle! Dx)

"Now what should I get him...?"

* * *

**~ Paul's Pov ~**

I wonder where Troublesome went off too? I went over to where the egg was laying. The egg was pretty warm and cozy. Still didn't have a crack in it yet...

I decided to take a quick shower. The water burned my skin a little bit, but not too much so I didn't mind. I got out, changed, and went outside for a quick walk. But as soon as I sat down on a bench, the one person I didn't want to see, was coming towards me.

"Hey little bro! What'cha been up to?" Reggie said with his loud voice.

"Nothing." I said and began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"You are not walking off on me again! I wanna know what you're doing here. Do ya at least have a girlfriend yet? Valentines Day is only a few days away!" Reggie said trying to make me talk.

"No I don't. Now let me go so I can go SLEEP!" I finally got out of his grip and walked away towards the motel again.

* * *

As I walked in I found Troublesome already in her pajamas on the bed. She perked her head and gave a little wave. "Can I leave the radio on? I like to listen to music when I sleep."

"Sure, whatever. You're gonna be singing, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yupp!" She said in her high-pitched voice. She turned over to a bed stand and turned the radio on. I took my shirt and pants off and climbed in bed.

"You're going to sleep, next to me, in your boxers?!" She said a little surprised. "Yes, if it bothers you, I don't give a crap." I said and turned the light off.

I could hear her mumbling but couldn't make out what she was saying. Then, I heard a song come on. It was on earlier too, she said it was her favorite song, and that it reminded her of me. Next i heard her singing along to it...

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me.  
You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like i'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when i'm wounded.  
You, pickin on the weaker man. Well you can take me down, with just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know._

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean!  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

She thinks I'm mean...well, it sorta is true...?

_You, with your switching sides, and your walk by lies and your humiliation.  
You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down, trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again...I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold! But the cycle end right now, cause you can't lead me down that road, and you don't know, what you don't know._

Impress me? Hmm...

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're gonna be is mean!  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game, with that same big loud opinion but, nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and grumbling on about how i can't sing..._

Sing? She's actually pretty good...

_But all you're ever going to be is mean, all you are is mean. And a liar! And pathetic! And alone in life, and mean! And mean, and mean, and mean!_

...

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean! (Yeah!) Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean!  
Why you gotta be so?  
Someday, I'll living in a big old city, (Why you gotta be so?) and all you're ever gonna be is mean! (Why you gotta be so?) Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, (Why you gotta be so?) and all you're ever gonna be so mean!  
Paul...Why you gotta be so mean...?_

She then fell asleep. Wow...I guess she does _hate_ me. Why am I _now_, suddenly caring about what she thinks? What is going on with me...?

* * *

**Me- Paul's in _love_!  
Paul- Am not!  
Me- Am too!  
Dawn- Am too? Isn't it, are too?  
Me- Don't question me! He still _loves_ you! x3  
Paul- I DO NOT!  
Dawn- Just review...*giggles***


	4. Horrible Update

_**Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I'm going to delay this story for the time being. So much is happening and I have very little time for writing! T.T For one, I have a WHOLE bunch of projects to do and I'm starting to fail at my grades...I DONT WANT TO BE HELD BACK! TToTT **_

_**I'll try to get back to this story when I'm finished the other one. I'll be only doing 10 chapters for each. Maybe more, maybe less. Dont know which. :/**_

_**BYE FOR NOW! :'''''''(**_


End file.
